Ben is 28 years old and Tiffany is 2 years old. How many years will it take until Ben is only 3 times as old as Tiffany?
Answer: We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Ben will be $28 + y$ years old and Tiffany will be $2 + y$ years old. At that time, Ben will be 3 times as old as Tiffany. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $28 + y = 3 (2 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $28 + y = 6 + 3 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $2 y = 22$ $y = 11$.